


Sunlight in the Snow

by Red_Squirrel_Racketeer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Babies, Breastfeeding, Crying, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, F/M, Imperial (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pearl Necklace, Porn with Feelings, Ritual Sex, Rockwell is terrible at being a thalmor, TES Au, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Titty fuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Thoughts, harmful intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Squirrel_Racketeer/pseuds/Red_Squirrel_Racketeer
Summary: Thalmor High Lord Ruuqawil left the comforts of Alinor to conduct important business in Skyrim. Thanks to the civil war, he is stuck and his livelihood threatened, and further insult to injury, his values are being turned topsy-turvy by the charming Imperial Ambassador Olivius.The Elder Scrolls AU! A drabble series for whenever inspiration strikes.
Relationships: Female Captain/Chairman Rockwell, The Captain/Chairman Rockwell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prompt “Dibella Worship”

**Author's Note:**

> This was all started because a friend started playing Skyrim as their OC from a different fandom, which got me thinking about my Captain in the Elder Scrolls universe, and then Rockwell invited himself along.  
> Finally, my dear bonymaloney gave me a prompt I couldn't make work for my canon or original AU wips and sent me rolling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: dibella is more than just sex  
> also me: what if sex ritual

A powerful wave of cloy honeyed spices, laced with just a hint of fresh blossoms struck his nostrils as he stepped into Olivius’ parlor.

The woman in question was kneeling on a mat, head dipped low, where she muttered in front of a lily shaped censer.

"I should've known you were a Dibellan devotee."  
  


Odie twisted like a startled gazelle, the incense bowl nearly knocked over as she rose.  
  


"WHAT _are_ you doing here?!"  
  


She was clad only in a violet gossamer robe that clung to her curves, and who was he to not appreciate the view?  
  


"It's Tirdas evening."  
  


" _Oh..._ I lost track of the hour."  
  
  


He pulled her into his arms,  
  


"Do you pray to Dibella so you don't fuck poorly?"

Odie gently shoved him, the best she was able while enveloped in his large form.  
  


"Wow. Maybe you should ask her to teach you better come-ons."

"You enjoy the duel as much as I do."

She nuzzled her face into his chest, and he could feel her smile through the silk.

Her reply was muffled, 

"For your information, I'm an artist. I ask her help when I need inspiration."  
  


"And you need to be nearly nude to do this?"  
  


"The body is an object of beauty. I'm not ashamed."  
  
  


He leaned down to cup her ass.  
  


"You have a _fine_ form, no dispute from me."  
  


"That said.... I might... know a ritual."  
  


**  
  


Odie led him farther into her quarters, where her bedroom resided, and bade him to get settled. As she rummaged through a chest for whatever materials her ritual entailed, he removed his dressing gown and undergarments, which he neatly draped over the nearby settee.  
  


Now reclined against the headboard, a glass of Colovian brandy in hand, the show was ready to go on.

Odie on the opposite end of the bed, started to swing her hips to a sensuous beat that only she seemed to hear. Delicate hands traced a path upwards over her shoulders and tugged the robe off. 

A bottle Odie had pulled from the chest was now opened and sweet almond oil filled the air. She poured a small amount on her palm, then rubbed her hands together. As she uttered a blessing, fingers dabbled oil on her forehead and chin. The rest of the oil was distributed over her breasts, down her belly and over her thighs. By the candlelight, Odie shimmered, the very image of her goddess stepped down from her statue and gave life.  
  


He was utterly transfixed.

She crawled onto the bed, sleek as a cat on prowl. Odie stopped so close that he could feel her body heat, but their skin never touched.   
  


" _May the warmth of my heart bring joy to your soul._ "  
  


Suddenly she leaned back between his spread legs, angled so that he had a clear view of her cunt. Her fingers teased at her thighs before one hand touched herself and the other roamed her body. Odie's whines of pleasure started soft, growing more frantic the closer she got to her climax.

He reached out to grind her against his hardened cock, but she slapped his hands away.

With a final mewl, she came. Her body slumped back, legs still quivering from the afterglow.

This time when he groped her, Odie welcomed the touch. He smirked,   
  


"As lovely as that display was, is that all there is to your ritual?"  
  


"That was the appetizer. You can't rush these things."

Moments later found him back propped by pillows for comfort, and hips angled to straddle Odie's rib cage. He felt damned silly despite her claims that she was about to do something enjoyable.

More oil was applied to her chest in a pleasing fashion. When she looked thoroughly slick, Odie sheathed his cock between her breasts. With hands tightly clenched, she began to bob in a steady rhythm. As his breathing sped up, so did her pace and he finished with a loud groan. His cum hit her neck and she watched it trail down her breasts in lovely little rivulets, quite proud of herself.

Odie's delighted grin was infectious, and he gave her a well earned smile as he pulled her into his embrace.

"What's for dessert, little swan?"  
  


Her reply was murmured into his chest,  
  


"The night is young. Just wait and see..."


	2. Prompt “Final Fling before a Major Battle”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the specific prompt bonymaloney picked from a smut list

Their assignations had been agreed to on a strict schedule, as he was a busy Mer, and time was a precious resource to be allotted appropriately. When a quiet knock disturbed his evening nightcap, the cloaked, diminutive figure of Odessa Olivius was not who he expected to see.

Nevertheless, he let her in, no reason to expose their secret now.

Odie stood by his fireplace. She wrung her hands raw, but did not speak.  
  


"Out with it, Olivius."

  
"Imperial scouts have informed me that there's a detachment of Stormcloaks headed this way. I was ordered to make my way to Solitude as soon as possible."

  
"Seems unnecessarily paranoid. My soldiers are more than capable of handling a cabal of drunken potato farmers."

  
"I'd rather not risk being trapped in a war zone, but I wanted to say goodbye. Also...I hope that you'll be careful, I'd like to see you again."

  
"Worried for me? Goodbye? You're adorable."

  
" _Oh fuck you!_ "

  
"Well, if you insist. This evening's planned activities can be pushed back for a few hours to make room for...."  
  


Her retort nearly knocked his teeth out, as she crashed their mouths together. A quick tug to her nightgown pulled Odie fully onto his lap, which slowed the kisses to something deeper and bittersweet. If this was to be their last meeting, he wanted a hearty meal, not a snack devoured in hast.

They moved to the bed, their night apparel somehow discarded along the way, while still heavily entangled.

He dragged his teeth along her collar bone, as Odie mewled in pleasure. One hand trailed down her belly, and cupped firmly between her legs. He stroked slowly over the curls until Odie couldn't stand it and ground into his palm. He took pity, slipped two fingers into her heat, pumping while his thumb circled her clit.

It was easy to tell when Odie was close to climax, by the way her legs quivered and how noisy her cunt sounded between his fingers. Just as she teetered on the edge, he withdrew his hand. She snarled in frustration, as he leaned back to leisurely clean off his fingers.   
  
  


With a chuckle, he pulled open her legs again. A kiss was planted to her inner thighs, almost like an apology, before he settled his mouth over her cunt. Steady, practiced swipes drew Odie back up to the peak, but as soon she felt she would drop over the edge, he pulled away. 

Exasperated, Odie tried to kick him off the bed. Laughter bubbled from his lips, while he weaved out of range, thoroughly pleased with himself at having worked her up into a lather. 

After the playfulness cooled down, he let Odie drag him onto his back. 

She shifted to mount him and shivered as his cock slid inside, her body still sensitive from his teasing. Her hips rocked in a gentle rhythm, but it didn't take long for impatience to set in, so Odie increased her speed. He matched her pace, delighted in the way her breasts moved in time and the way she bit her lips, loud moans not in the least hindered. 

Odie climaxed with a shriek, her body shuddered over his and she broke out in tears. The sweet tremors pushed him over the edge in return.   
He never knew a lover who cried like Odie did when they fucked. He held her flush to his body, as she trembled from the force of her sobs. She always reassured him it was out of pleasure, but that did little to lessen how strange he felt at the sight.

When her breath evened out, and the tears lessened, she plied every inch of his skin she could reach with kisses. The overt sentimentality was still ridiculous in his opinion, but on this occasion, he allowed it without complaint. 

  
  
  


Into the wee hours of the morning, they spoke of nothing and everything, until no more words were left. As dawn crept through the window sill, Odie reluctantly slipped out of his bed and he lazily observed as she pulled on her clothing.  
She pressed a final kiss to his forehead, before she headed to the door. 

  
Something unfamiliar tugged at his heart, when Odie turned for one last smile before she departed. And by the raised light, he whispered a prayer to Auri-el for her continued safety. 


	3. Prompt "Mistakes Were Made"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:Dc

He knew Odie was loyal to a fault, she would never reveal their secret, nor ever blackmail him. 

Yet if any of his colleagues grew wise to his indulgences, it would be all over. They would be spirited away somewhere in secret, slaughtered without a second thought, and all memory of them erased.  
  
By Thalmor standards, if he wanted to avoid this fate, his responsibility would be to purge his weaknesses.  
  


He peered into the oak bassinet, at the tiny infant nestled in warm blankets. At a simple glance, the babe looked like any other human offspring, round and fragile.   
Disgustingly mortal.   
It cooed at it's mother, as she showered the baby in compliments.

Odie smiled at him,  
  


"His name is Leonidas. He's all acting gentle now, but he roars like a little lion when he's upset."  
  


He nodded, too deep in thought to appreciate her sentimental rambles.

For the most part, the child resembled Odie. Same bronze complexion, freckles included, and a long, round nose, but the ears angled to a slight point, much like a Breton's and the _eyes_.

Irises the same shade of amber he saw in his own reflection. When the softness of youth melted away, the child would surely show more mer-ish features.   
  


A spark of magicka danced between his fingers. The spell needed to be something swift and merciful, he still cared for her after all. Then the house should be set aflame.  
  


"Would you like to hold him?"

His concentration broke, the spell fizzled out and he stared down at Odie.

She held the child out like an offering. Horror must have shown on his face, as Odie faltered after a moment and pulled the baby back to her bosom with a frown.  
  


"Right... That was silly to ask. I need to feed Leo, excuse me."  
  


Still holding the infant tight, she rushed from the bedroom, leaving him there in stunned silence.

When he had re-centered himself, he stepped into the parlor. Odie was seated on a fur-lined rocker, her blouse opened wide, while the babe suckled. More compliments spilled from her lips as she delicately stroked the little one's hair.   
  


The beauty of the scene took his breath away.  
  


The words died in her throat the moment she noticed him at the doorway. Crestfallen, she looked away.

As he sunk into the seat next to Odie, his chest ached.  
  


He was _so_ weak.  
  


He was damned, and a _traitor_ , and yet... in all his many years, no lover had moved him to feel _anything_ before. None of them had had _his_ child. 

There was nothing for it.  
  


He choked,  
  


"Show me how to hold my son."


End file.
